Serial
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: Going back home to Forks for the funeral of a friend of the family was never going to be easy for Bella. Not after the tragic murders that happened there in her childhood. When another murder happens and it seems like the serial killer is back, Bella's boss asks her to stay and follow the story. She's thrust back into haunting memories & finding someones secret. Full summary inside


**Full summary: **

**Going back home to Forks for the funeral of a friend of the family was never going to be easy for Bella Swan. Not after the tragic murders that happened there in her childhood. When another murder happens and it seems like the serial killer is back, Bella's boss asks her to stay and follow the story. Soon she is thrust back into the oh-so familiar murder scene that she's tried so hard to forget. Someone in Forks is keeping a dark secret that she will do anything to out...  
This is NOT your TYPICAL Edward/ Bella story  
**

**So this is a story I'm writing as my personal stories. I'm quite loving the idea so I want some feedback basically to see what people think and if it's got any ****worth to it lol So don't panic the other stories are on their way to being written!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Forks**

"Having a few days off to see your folks?" Jameson, my boss, asked when he noticed me packing up my desk at five o'clock on the dot. Usually I stay much later working on an article or two but it's a long drive back to rainy old Forks and putting it off just makes things worse.  
"Got a funeral to attend." I sighed carefully lifting a picture off my desk "My old next door neighbour died, he was like an uncle to us." Us meaning my sisters and I who looked back at me from the glass frame. We're all sat on a driftwood log at La Push beach wearing summer clothes; one of those rare sunny days in summer time.  
"Sorry to hear that." He's genuinely a nice guy Jameson; doesn't even complain when I have to sort my mom out every time she has one of her 'episodes'. I can't see there being another boss like him across Washington "I swear for your birthday I'm gona make you a copy of that photo with a nice frame like you have now instead of you carrying the original everywhere."  
I smiled "I'd probably miss the feel of this one."  
"Then I'll make it weigh a little more." He chuckled "Be careful now, I'll see you Thursday."

I slid into the driver's seat of my blue Peugeot 107 attempting to get comfortable enough for the three hour journey I was about to embark on but let's face it no car is comfortable for that amount of time. David Guetta's Paris filled the car as I threw my weekend bag in the backseat pausing only to take out the photo. Last year when I drove down to New York for business I had a little clip made on my mirror to hold it. I guess I see it as a lucky charm somehow when I'm driving any more than an hour away. Alice, Roaslie's and my own face smiled down at me as I tore from Today's World's parking lot pressing my lips to my middle fingers then to their faces. The road before me was pretty straightforward and lined with nothing but trees and the occasional little town, most of them I knew well. My dad had this habit most weekends of dragging us through every little town until he found a perfect fishing spot. Not that any of us were interested the least bit in that particular sport or any sport in general actually. Rosalie worried more about her clothes getting dirty and what her friends were doing while I just wanted to curl up with a book which I did just at the end of the boat pour tea occasionally. Alice however sat and watched him happily; even counted the fish and their colours but if he didn't throw them back in…he usually came back with two fishes if we could distract her long enough. Our mom found the funny side at least until she attempted to cook one anyway. As I drove past one of the little lakes we used to frequent I watched another family having a similar outing just as rain started to fall.

I pulled into a gas station just outside of Forks to pick up a bottle of Pepsi knowing Rosalie won't have anything but healthy drinks available. She does orange and other fruit juices and low fat milk anything else is almost a sin to her. Her husband Emmett has his own stash of bad for you goodies somewhere in that house but finding it is like finding a needle in a hay stack; the man hides things well. I'm pretty sure part of it is hidden underneath the floorboards in their bedroom. The attendant waved me over to the service window before I could attempt to go through the doors. I realised were locked as I made my way over to the very bored looking teenager slumped in his chair.  
"What would you like?" He asked miserably trying to hide his cell phone and magazine.  
"Two bottles of Pepsi please." He moved a lot quicker than I expected him to but I guess he wanted to get back to his reading "You've locked up early." usually they lock up around 11 at night not just gone eight.  
"Two dollars fifty please." I handed him five "Our managers off for a funeral or something and the other guy's sister was the murdered one."  
"There's been a murder?" I asked shocked the last murder around here was 8th grade. He pushed the Peninsula Daily News and my change into the hatch with a nod.  
"It's all in there." I scooped them up before heading back to my car.  
**Missing Teenager's Body found In River:** splashed across the newspaper's front page with **Is This The Return Of Old Serial Killer? **For a second my heart stopped as I reread those words but I shook my head; they're just jumping to conclusion. The Olympic Peninsular killer moved on years ago or died if justice was done and I hoped for all our sakes it was.

When my parents separated just before I left for college, Rosalie bought the house from them not wanting to lose the memories they wanted to forget. It's around sixty years old and the roof our dad neglected needed replacing along with the kitchen. While I was away at college, between meeting and getting married to Emmett she fixed it all herself. Something even Emmett was shocked by considering she took engineering as a major, fashion as a short course. Since then she'd painted the ground floor blue leaving the first floor its original white like the porch where she stood waiting for me with an umbrella. Grinning I parked on the drive leaving enough room for her husband's new toy.  
"Bella!" She screeched running over and yanking me into a hug before I could even shut the car door "Emmett cooked a stew so I hope you're hungry." I was absolutely famished but his Irish stews are a death trap to anyone with spice intolerance. He claims it's an improvement on his grandmother's recipes but I'm pretty sure the Irish didn't have Mexican chillies back in the 1940s. Rosalie took one look at my face and laughed "Don't look so scared he's made it 'Bella safe'. I tested it too."  
"Good! We don't need a repeat performance of last time." Both of us winced at the memory as we walked into the house Rosalie shaking water off the brolly "Alice asleep?"  
"When is she ever?" She groaned opening the child gate on the living room door "Shes waiting up excited to see you." Not a second later my niece crawled over on pudgy legs and arms her curly blonde hair swaying from side to side.  
"Hello baby!" I squealed lifting her up off the floor swiftly. She giggled as I cuddled her and smiled at her mommy. Two little dimples appeared on her cheeks making her look like her daddy.  
"Hmm you know auntie Bella won't send you to bed don't you." Rosalie rolled her eyes before heading into the kitchen. I followed her in taking a seat at the oh-so familiar family table propping Alice up on my lap. She lay back against me playing with the rattle I bought the day she was born just over a year ago; one similar to her namesake's.

"So what's Emmett doing tonight?" I asked when she put a bowl of stew and bread in front of me. I dipped my little finger into the bowl before tasting it; true to his words there was no spice.  
"Boys night out." She fed a little of her soup to Alice who I heard had a taste for spice now "Jaspers out with them I think they want to take his mind off things." She gave me that look over her bowl, the one of trying to gage how I'd react to his name.  
I just ignored her "How is he and Edward doing?" Jasper and Edward lived next door to us all our lives and as far as I know still do. Edward was the eldest of the two and Rosalie's grade in school. Jasper was a year older than me but he got held back in school when they came to live in Forks. He never said why. Rosalie briefly dated Edward back in Forks High but I think beauty was their only connection. Jasper and I have a long history, a very long history.  
"As good as can be expected I guess, haven't seen them much this past week. I think the funeral and probates taking up their time." Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily so I passed her back.  
"I think I'll go round tomorrow with a pie or something." It was a tradition on our block to take pie to the families of the recently deceased. We had so many we could each eat one for every meal of the way for three weeks.

"Oh my gosh you enlarged it?" I gasped staring at the giant canvas over my niece's crib. Her namesake, my sister, blew bubbles out of the picture with a massive smile on her face in the woods behind the house. It was taken way back in the summer of 97 when Daisy our rabbit was alive I could just make out her hutch in the background.  
"Emmett knows some guy who does it for a living so it only cost us about fifty dollars." After laying baby Alice down in her crib she stepped back to admire child Alice. We both stood in silence for a few moments lost in memories of that summer. They soon changed to the winter of that year but I threw up my mental block. Out the corner of my eye Rosalie's face changed as she followed my minds footprints.  
"I wonder what she thinks of her when she looks down…" I murmured breaking our brooding silence.  
"She loves her." Rosalie spoke quietly, her voice firm staring at the picture "She's her guardian Angel that's why I put the picture up." We both jumped as the front door banged open downstairs yet Alice didn't stir; a true Swann girl "And in comes mine." She groaned hearing garbled words floating up the stairs. Emmett was definitely home but not alone. Two other voices joined his, both in a similar language drunks seem to speak fluently to the surprise of everyone sober.  
"Rosie!" He boomed seeing her as she descend the stairs.  
"Night Alice." I whispered as I closed the door behind us. Not to only my niece but sister too.

"Uh oh." Emmett snickered pulling me into one of his infamous bear hugs. However this one a little sloppier than usual much like the slimy kiss on my cheek "I forgot you were coming tonight…"  
"Well then, Bella and I will have to share our bed whilst your friend uses hers. You can sleep on the sofa." Rosalie hissed. Most everyone in Forks high, including the men, we're intimidated of my sister. I had always thought it to be because of her beauty – she took after our mother in looks and father in height while I got the genes the other way round – but it turned out to be her fiery temper. She reduced even our teachers to a quivering mess with one look; something Emmett claims caused love at first site.  
"Calm down baby." Emmett said planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth "I told Jasper he could come back here for a while."  
"It's fine guys!" I sighed when they both gave me the same look "I was going to go visit him tomorrow anyway. Where is he?"  
"Someone call me?" The only sober voice in the bunch called out as he lent round the kitchen door. He stood no different to the last time I saw him a little over two years ago. His long curly blonde hair fell into deep blue eyes that once made me melt into a pool of goop.  
"Bella!" He smiled walking over to pull me into a hug. I hugged back although we both took a little longer letting go "How're you?"  
"Not too bad just a little tired. I'm sorry to hear about Uncle Carlisle." He smiled back at me but not as sadly as I expected him too.  
"Thank you. It was a bit of a shock." I frowned slightly; he didn't seem too bothered but then again men for you. A loud crash from the living room startled all four of us and a drunk "sorry" came after. Jasper and I watched Rosalie who looked calm…until she stormed into the living room with Emmett at her heels "So, Emmett promised me Irish Stew I'm going to go eat that."  
"I'll join you." I wanted out of the way of the Godzilla my sister was about to become.

"So what do you work as now?" Jasper asked over his second bowl. The first one had disappeared before I'd even put a spoon into my late night cereal.  
"Journalist in Seattle. I mainly cover the murders and crime."  
"Murders?" He raised one of his thick eyebrows at me, something I used to tease him about in school.  
"What's wrong with that? I know a lot about them."  
"Exactly. I'd have thought Alice's murder case would have put you off." I shrugged but inside that was the whole reason I got into investigative journalism. I hoped it would lead me to finding her killer somehow.  
"Guess it just gave me knowledge for the job." My laugh was fake even I could tell that "What about you?"  
"Eager to change the subject." He commented "Manager at the Gas Station just outside of Forks."  
"Ah that makes sense I was there earlier. That young cashier looks fun."  
"Don't even talk about him." Jasper groaned rubbing his temple; something both him and his brother have always done "He was the only staff I had left, hence why the doors were locked." I nodded but frowned a second later remembering the paper he sold me "What's wrong?"  
"Isn't your other worker off because of the murder?"  
"Sally Kitrich." He said solemnly "Her daughter was found in the river."  
I pushed my Golden Nuggets round in their bowl suddenly feeling cold "They think it's the same killer don't they?"  
"Pretty much, they think the guys returned." His chair legs scraped the floor as he got up to put his bowl in the sink. I joined him no longer hungry enough to finish off my food either. Wiping my hands I looked up at the clock my sister Alice had made in Kindergarten. It had all our names inscribed and not one of them was spelt right either.  
"It's almost 11 I'm gonna head up to bed. Blasted drive has worn me out." I yawned giving myself a stretch.  
"Edward's not in tonight and I really don't want to be alone…" Jasper started looking at me with pleading eyes. I knew I should say no because I knew where it was going to end up. Yet my conscience closed down and the stupid side of my brain took over reminding me that you can't be living in sin if you were already married to him before.  
"Sure." I exited the kitchen and headed upstairs trying not to catch my sister's gaze but she already knew what was going to happen and if I'm honest I think she wanted it too.


End file.
